


Need

by geminiangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Was sitting listening to sad songs.  Lady Antebellum came on. Thought about QueeneoftheDeer's comment on my other work, "Place a call" and next thing I knew....





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueeneoftheDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeneoftheDeer/gifts).



“Why did I agree to come here?” The woman frowned at herself in the mirror. “How did the old “you’ll feel better” work on me. I know better.” She fumbled for her lipstick and her fingertips touched her phone. Withdrawing it, she closed her eyes and willed her fingers to drop it back in her bag. Her traitorous finger ignored her dialing that number and her rebellious lips formed words.

“Hey... it’s... uh... it’s Kay... So... Denise and Zoe insisted I check out that new wine bar next to Ernie’s place. So.. I... uh...” she shook her had at the long pause. I just wondered if... how... uh... you were doing. ... Well... uh... I guess I should get back to our table. So.. uh... I’ll... Bye.”

“Lame.” She muttered. “So lame.” Forgoing freshening her makeup she stumbled from the ladies room. 

“Ready for another?” Denise gave her a bright smile.

“Still have one.”

“Yeah, the same one. The one you ordered when we got here.” Zoe shook her head. “So are you going spill or do we have to get rough?”

“What is there to tell?” Kay shrugged her shoulders. “It’s over.” 

“Why? I thought you two had the real thing.”

Kay just shook her head. “Haven’t I warned you about that real thing?”

“What happened? Did you have a fight?” Denise pried.

“Nothing really.” Kay took a deep breath and a sip of wine. “Last Friday we went with his friend Cal and his girlfriend Emily. Turns out it was a celebration, they had just got engaged.” She forced a smile. “The evening turned into one of those group where do you see yourselves in five years. Seems we didn’t see the same future. We sat down on Saturday and had a real long talk and ... we decided that we might as well put an end to it. No sense in getting in any deeper. I helped him pack and he’s staying with his brother, Joe.”

“Kay,” Denise reach for her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Kay pretended not to see Denise’s hand and moved her own to her lap. “Don’t be. Better we find out now.”

“Couldn’t you compromise?”

“Maybe in some things.” Kay shrugged. “Condo to the suburbs. Buy a car. Half a kid? Don’t think that’s possible.”

Zoe struggled for the right words. “Is it really a deal breaker?”

“Yeah.” Kay placed both hands on the table and pushed her chair back. “Look I’m not really the best company.”

“Kay. What you two have is so special. Is it worth giving up?” Zoe pleaded.

“You’ve known me since grade school. There was never any doubt in my feelings. I can’t see myself a mother. He can’t see himself not a father.” Kay stood. “I can’t do this tonight. I’m going to take a raincheck on the rest of the evening.”

“I’m come with you.”

“Do be foolish. You two stick around have some fun.”

“You’ve been drinking...” Denise started.

“One glass, remember, the one I ordered when we got here. Don’t worry, I’m going to take a cab. Talk to you both tomorrow.”

Kay waited while the bouncer called her a cab. Her fingers kept straying to her phone hoping for an incoming message. 

 

“So, Nat, still staying at Joes. Heard from Kay?”

Nathan threw his friend a death glare and Jay took a long drink of beer. He hadn’t planned for Cal to find out that way.

“Joe? Kay? Do you break up?”

“Don’t worry about it. It was coming.”

“Since when? You were looking at rings right with me.”

“Good thing, I didn’t buy one.”

“Man, look... Was it because of Emily and I?”

Nathan glared again at Jay. “No.”

“When did you break up?” Nathan took a long drink not answering so Cal turned on Jay. “When did they break up?”

“Last weekend.” Jay ducked Nathan’s glares. “I drove him over to Joe’s.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Why rain on your parade?”

“You seemed so perfect for each other.”

“Turns out we weren’t quite so perfect. We had a talk Saturday and realized we weren’t in the same relationship. We want different things in life. We came out to have a good time. Not poke the ashes. Order me another. Find us a table in the back. I’ll be right back.” Nat strode off towards the men’s room. 

After using the facility, Nat stared at the man in the mirror. The man who was watching the door hoping to see a familiar face. He’d been sure she would be here tonight. Maybe she wasn’t well? He pulled out his phone and dialed the number just like he swore he wouldn’t. They were having a clean break, no calls, no drop byes... no... “Kay, it’s me.... I was having a beer... I mean, with Jay and Cal. ... Got to wondering... I know we said all we needed to say... But I was just... Expected you to be out, too... Course you maybe... Might have found someone... I... If you did... Forgive me... too much to drink... Just... if you... just ignore this... I... Uh... Bye.”

Nat sighed in disgust. He shouldn’t have bothered to come. This wasn’t where he needed... wanted to be. This felt lonelier than sitting around Joe’s apartment flipping through the photos in his cell. The photos he would just delete. Except maybe in the sapphire dress that her eyes. Or the one in jeans and boots. Or the one... Nat hit his hand on the counter. He couldn’t stand tut his.

“There you are. No table yet, but the waiter’s going to keep an eye ofor us.” Jay clapped him on the arm. “Your beer, sir.”

“Look, I’m beat. Think I’m going to just head on home.”

“I didn’t know you hadn’t told Cal.”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.”

“Kay?”

“No. I can’t say I went in to it blind. I’d heard her make remarks. I just didn’t realize she was so serious about. Guess I thought I could change her mind.”

“Any chance?”

“No. I tried Saturday but ...” Nat smiled sadly. “Not sure I should have tried. I’m sure, if she’d tried it would have changed her. Bitter. Regret.”

“Any chance of you changing your mind?”

“Guess I’m too stubborn. Works both ways. How long before I got resentful?”

“I hate to see you both let go with so much love between you. If you need to talk, I’ll bring a twelve-pack.” Jay gave him a quick one-arm hug. “I’ll make your excuses to Cal.”

 

“Miss... your cab....”

“Thanks.” Kay headed to the open door but a customer on his way in, knocked her sideways and she feel into the person exiting the bar next door. “Excuse me... I... Nat...”

“Kay? I was just...” He gestured to the door knowing she understood the weekly Friday out with Cal and Jay.

“Um, out with Denise and Zoe...”

Two sets of eyes swept the other’s face. They picked up the strain on each other’s faces. The dark circles. The pain in the eyes. They instinctively reach for one another and then froze.

“I should...” she gestured to the taxi.

“Me, too.”

“Hey, lady, you want a ride or not?” The driver said belligerently. 

“I’ll... I’ll walk.”

“Your choice. Next time don’t call.”

“You know Zoe is gonna chew you out for walking.”

Kay smiled, this one natural. It felt right. “I found a couple of your shirts in the laundry.”

“I could walk you home, pick them up.”

“Sure.”

Feet followed a weekly path without thought. Kay tucked her clutch against her chest. “Where you staying?”

“With Joe. Not as many questions.”

“He still in that band?”

“Thank heavens they’ve been practicing at the drummer’s place. All the noise.”

“Getting old, there.” She teased. “You’ll be listening to classical soon.”

“Hey, what they are playing now is not music. Besides, I’m not stuck on country.” He teased back.

“I don’t know you seemed to like my Taylor Swift album.”

“More like you dancing in your birthday suit to it.”

When he took the hand that had punched him in his and held it. This felt right. He was relieved she didn’t pull back. 

“Tough week?”

“Finished to job in Henderson. Start a new one Monday. Don’t know which yet.”

“Skip going to call tomorrow. Yeah.”

Gradually the unease seemed to fade, they were talking and laughing like old times. She smiled to herself, like it was a whole week and a day ago. Letting go, she gave in to the feeling. Just one more night. That’s all she needed.

For the first time in a week, Nat felt he could breathe. The band around his heart loosened and he felt happy again. For the next block or two, he could pretend. Just one more night. That was all he needed. 

At the door, they stared across the threshold the shirts forgotten. Naked longing in each other’s eyes couldn’t be hidden. “I need you.” They whispered together. It was a new pledge, one more night. One more night to give them the strength to say good-bye. 

Funny how your heart can fool your mind.


End file.
